UN RAMO DE ROSAS A EMMA
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Emma es una joven dulce, animada, y jovial con un terrible secreto detrás de las puertas de su hogar; casada con Antonio que le trae sus ramos de flores cada día, mientras ella sonríe bajo el miedo que le causan los ojos de su amado esposo cada vez que vuelve a casa. Advertencia: Violencia
1. Prologo

**UN RAMO DE ROSAS A EMMA**

 **PROLOGO**

Emma, era la encargada de una confitería en Madrid, hacía unos dos años que habíase mudado a aquella ciudad, pero hacía apenas un año que termino por poner aquel comercio, la joven era procedente de Bélgica, siempre que los clientes llegaban la veían con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, y la amabilidad y calidez invadía el salón. No era extraño ver hombres jóvenes, y buen mozos que intentaran coquetearle o lanzarle algún piropo, pero al ver cierta argolla en su dedo retrocedían o simplemente se disculpaban su atrevimiento, ella los disculpaba y hacía como si nada.

La chica llevaba exactamente un año y 4 meses de casada, pero, había algo que molestaba a todos quienes trataban con la chica, nunca salía a ninguna parte, pensaban que era a causa de la labor como jefa o quizás porque todos eran creyentes que era alguien introvertida en ese sentido o muy reservada.

-jefa solo será por esta noche – menciono una joven italiana, era Giovanna dulce, y carismática, estaba comprometida con un alemán desde hacía unos meses, la belga negaba mientras se colocaba el abrigo, mirando como si deseara que el tiempo se detuvieses en esos momentos, quizás si la italiana hubiera sido mas perpicaz hubiera notado aquel detalle en la mirada de su joven jefa que aun contaba con sus veintitantos, a pesar de que muchos dirían que podía tener hasta menos.

\- Giovanna, lo siento tengo que ir a casa aun debo ver los libros del mes – se excuso, pero antes que la otra siguiera, esta salió disparada.

La vida era un misterio, cada uno tenia una historia distinta, cada uno era un punto a parte y a veces no se pueden oir los miedos ni los gritos ni llantos que cada uno oculta, o sus propios demonios internos o no tanto, la belga iba por el metro hasta su hogar, era algo alejado su establecimiento pero siempre intentaba ser puntual, aunque por un retraso en este ahora sentía el temblor en sus manos, y sus piernas, sus ojos fijos a un punto en la nada, aunque podría quizás mentir y decir que estaba observando a aquella pareja acaramelada que parecía olvidar que estaban en un transporte público, una amarga sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Por fin, llegaba su parada, bajaba junto a otros pasajeros esperaba que el tiempo fuera su mejor aliado, ojala y así fuera, tomo un taxi, gasto parte de sus euros, jugaba ligeramente con los dedos sobre su regazo cubierto con la falda, que el taxista a veces se pasaba con el pequeño espejo fijándose en la piernas descubiertas, ella no lo notaba o fingía no hacerlo.

Finalmente en su destino, era una casa bonita, atractiva, se notaba el hermoso jardín de frente y otro atrás, dos pisos, y digno para una pareja de jóvenes recién casados, ella miró su anillo y sintió el peso en su palma, jugaba con este suspiraba, y sus miedos se acrecentaban, caminaba mientras sentía el aire como si escapara de sus pulmones, el peso en sus pisadas y luego girando la manija, lento, tragando duro, y finalmente abriría el camino a donde era su "hogar", una risa irónica se formó en sus labios con ese pensamiento.

Entraba dejando el abrigo en un perchero, y así también el abrigo, se notaba que era humilde no se daban muchos lujos, ella prefería lo sencillo y además no veía la razón de hacer gastos innecesarios, eso y también la situación actual, avanzó notando el televisor prendido, dirigió lentamente la mirada al sofá, ahí estaba, su esposo.

Dormido al parecer, Antonio era su nombre, él había sido su primer novio desde que tenía 15 años, hacía unos días lo habían despedido de su trabajo como maestro, pero con la situación actual era difícil conseguir algo, fue asi como ahora ella iba con la carga, notaba sus rasgos tan juveniles y varoniles, nadie dudaría del atractivo del español, definitivamente ella podía asegurarlo ya que se sintió atraída por él desde el principio, era unos 5 años mayor, pero a ella no le había importado, a pesar de que ambos venían de una etiqueta social distinta, no había dudado de los sueños ajenos.

Dirigió luego la vista a las botellas, de nuevo había estado consumiendo alcohol, tembló pero aun así se aproximo para intentar coger el control remoto, pero al hacerlo una mano la sostuvo con fuerza, tanta que iba a jurar que en cualquier momento iba a quebrarle la muñeca.

-¿Por qué has vuelto a estas horas?- sonaba la voz del español, su mirada era carente de emociones, y se notaba por el tono y la forma de arrastrar las palabras así como el aroma lo ebrio que estaba.-

La mujer tembló, y esperaba que la escuchara.

-El tren se atrasó, y por eso llegue a estas horas- Pedía en un ruego que la soltara, sintiendo como esos dedos que antes la acariciaban con dulzura ahora estaban marcándola e hiriéndola.

-Perra mentirosa, ¿me crees un gilipollas?, seguro andabas por ahí con otro ¿no?- le halo y la sostuvo sintiendo el temor apoderarse de ella estando atrapada bajo el cuerpo ajeno esos frios ojos que la veian con rabía, con celos infundados por su mente y el alcohol, y ese aroma que haría que en cualquier momento vomitara.

-No..yo…n…- no pudo acabar, ante la primera cachetada, dolor lagrimas, eso le esperaba, escuchando aquel cinturón siendo quitado de los pantalones ajenos, y luego la mano bajo su falda.

\- Te mostrare ahora como se les castiga a las zorras como tu…- le susurro, y luego solo se escucharon el sonido de golpes, gritos, llantos, suplicas, el dolor desgarrador, el sentimiento de desesperación antes cada golpe, y cada herida que iba formando, no solo externa sino internamente en su cuerpo.

Ella cierra los ojos, Emma solo quiere desaparecer, quiere pensar que es una pesadilla, que ese no es su esposo, que Antonio solo está siendo guiado por el alcohol y la desesperación que no pasará de nuevo, que pronto volverán a ser tan unidos y cariñosos como antes.

Eso se ha estado repitiendo desde hace 6 meses, desde el primer puño en su rostro que acabó quebrando la nariz, desde el primer abuso, desde el primer insulto, desde el primer ataque de ira contra su cuerpo.

De todos modos mañana cuando despierte cuando llame mintiendo diciendo que ha amanecido enferma cuando ocupe a Giovanna que se encargue de la tienda por ella como lo ha hecho últimamente, recibiendo los deseos de que se recupere volverá todo a ser normal, porque Antonio se irá, la dejará unas horas, luego regresara por la tarde con unos chocolates y unas flores, pidiéndote perdón, rogando que no lo dejes, diciendo que te ama, que no volverá a pasar y se pegara a ti como un perro con las colas entre las patas.

Y tú le sonreirás, Emma le sonreirás porque lo amas, porque crees que lo amas, porque ya no sabes si es eso o es el miedo, ese miedo de dejarlo, ese miedo de que haga algo peor, o incluso que la sola idea de que quebrar ese matrimonio acabe siendo el peor error de todos, mientras tomas algo del maquillaje para cubrir el moretón que tienes en los hombros, los brazos, los muslos, y hasta cerca de los labios, así como alrededor de uno de tus ojos, si se hincha inventaras una excusa, no es la primera vez después de todo, mientras dejas el ramo junto a otros como muchas veces, esperando que las cosas mejoren.

Al final quizás llegar a despertar de esa pesadilla, que alguna vez fue un sueño para ti.

/


	2. Capitulo 1

**UN RAMO DE ROSAS A EMMA**

 **CAPITULO I**

" _Las horas corren mientras en un jardín una chica estaba esperando por alguien en una banca, ese día era el de su graduación, se había escabullido de sus hermanos y padres para encontrarse con esa persona, jugaba un poco con el listón de su uniforme observando a quienes iban y venían._

 _Parejas, niños, jóvenes o adultos con sus mascotas paseando, pensaba en lo que le había dicho su novio, ella empezaría a estudiar administración así que no tenían que preocuparse y él ya estaba terminando en dos años sus clases de docencia._

 _Recordaba cuando se conocieron, era el primer día de clases cuando se cruzaron siendo el asistente del profesor del salón, y de la catedra, la chica admitía que era bien parecido a pesar de ser mayor a ella teniendo este 20 y ella 15, su sonrisa se hizo dulce al pensarlo, comenzaron como conocidos, y amigos, aunque sabía que muchas chicas estaban tras este e incluso se le habían confesado habiendo escuchado rumores sobre algunas aventuras, cosa que prefería no creer para nada._

 _Hasta que un día este acabó besándola de improvisto y pidiéndole para ser su novia, la chica no cabía en su alegría y felicidad, pues, su novio la respetaba, la trataba bien, la cuidaba, mimaba y consentía, aunque sabía que su familia no vería bien que este fuera mayor y peor trabajara donde ella estudiaba._

 _De pronto la luz fue apagada ante sus ojos cuando dos manos le cubrieron estos_

 _Adivina quién soy – susurraba a un lado de su oído, haciendo que su piel se erizara y crispara, a medida que sentía el corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras sonreía calmando una risa, sabía exactamente la persona perteneciente de aquella voz._

 _Eres tú… Antonio – las manos la soltaron, y volteo observando al joven con cabellos castaños algo despeinados, unos brillantes ojos color verde, y una sonrisa que haría a cualquiera derretirse al tan solo verla."_

En eso una voz, la saco de sus recuerdos, era Giovanna, quien miraba a la belga preocupada ya que siempre parecía caer enferma al menos unos días hasta terminar regresando al trabajo, parecía algo decaída a veces, y también se mareaba, hace unos días le había visto cómo iba al baño a vomitar, la jefa no decía nada no tenía por qué hacerlo, aunque hacía unos días termino marchándose al hospital a hacerse unas pruebas, temiendo los resultados.

-Ah… Giovanna ¿ que ocurre?- dijo, abandonando esos lejanos recuerdos que ahora solo le parecían ilusiones o simples sueños que jamás parecieron existir en realidad. ¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre? No, ese hombre seguía ahí y era su esposo, sin darse cuenta comenzaría a jugar con su anillo.

Es que Emma te he notado distraída, ¿ estás bien? luces pálida- menciona cada vez mas preocupada, para asi suspirar sabiendo que quizás la esquivaría ese día Ludwig iría a recogerla, y no sabía que le pasaba a su jefa, y es que a pesar de todo también la veía como una amiga.

Si, es solo que he estado algo ocupada con los papeles y algunas cuentas que debemos pagar del negocio – menciona la chica con una agotada sonrisa en sus labios, y es que

Simplemente no podía confesarle la verdad, decirle que su vida era un caos, que cuando se demoraba había noches que no dormía a causa del dolor, o cuando iba al hospital donde finalmente inventaba alguna excusa para explicar los moretones y heridas pasando unos días desde los golpes.

La italiana asentía no muy convencida pero no podía hacer nada al respecto si la otra no quería hablar de ello, fue asi como escuchaban la campanilla de la tienda atendiendo a sus clientes de siempre, entrando un chico rubio animado, era norteamericano, su nombre era Alfred, según había dicho estaba de visitas a un familiar, aunque cuando notaron un día que iban saliendo de la tienda estaba junto a un hombre de aspecto algo mayor, Emma le reconocía era un maestro de donde antes trabajaba Antonio, su nombre era Arthur, y era una de las personas que siempre le habían desagradado, aunque para ella el inglés no era nada de lo que su esposo solía mencionar. Así que solo se quedaba callada en ese tiempo.

Pensó en esos días cuando estuvieron los primeros días casados, Antonio era dulce aun, era un hombre atento, alegre, ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo asi? ¿Porque las cosas cambiarían tan pronto? ¿Por qué?, sentía de nuevo aquella angustia, mientras tanto sin notarlo unas lágrimas iban saliendo, la italiana se alertó y la llevo atrás lejos de la vista de los clientes, quería preguntar pero también no sabía si diría alguna cosa o quizás se excusaría.

La belga sentía que su mundo de sueños, y promesas se había destruido, y solo esperaba que volvieran que esos bellos días, esas risas regresaran, que pudiera despertar de aquella pesadilla en su hogar, solo eso pedía. Solo eso.

/

Giovanna sospechaba que algo malo ocurría con su amiga, si, porque la italiana no solo veía a la belga como su jefa sino también como una buena amiga, aunque no sabía muy bien de que podía tratarse, aunque en una ocasión juraba haber visto un moretón , pero fue algo tan fugaz que ni siquiera podía considerarlo, ella conocía al esposa de ella al menos de vista.

-Giovanna ¿estas bien?- cuestiono de pronto el alemán observando a su novia quien caminaba a su lado para cuando salían del trabajo de la otra al terminar de cerrar la tienda.

-Si, no es nada, por cierto Ludwig ¿ como ha estado el día?- cuestiona la italiana al hombre a su lado, era un alemán alto en comparación a ella, su porte era rudo y firme, cualquiera pensaría que era un hombre de un horrible carácter, pero con ella era todo lo contrario, quizás a veces le regañaba a causa de su torpeza, pero, ella sabía muy bien que su pareja era un hombre dulce aunque estricto en realidad.

-Mm.. – no muy convencido, el alemán había notado a la chica algo distraída aquellos días pero trataba de no intervenir en esos asuntos – solo un primo mío llamó a Gilbert y dijo que al parecer estará un tiempo en la ciudad-

-¿un primo? ¿ como se llama? – cuestiona con interés, para asi continuar aquella charla a medida que la pareja se iba perdiendo de la vista de todos en aquella solitarias y oscuras calles.

/

La belga tenía finalmente los estudios en sus manos para ver aquel papel, sin saber ahora que ocurriría esa noche Antonio no llegaría a la casa pero sabía que al día siguiente tendría que decirle la verdad.

En sus manos sostenía aquel papel que había llegado en un sobre con su nombre, que había abierto con miedo y tristeza, tan contrario a lo que debería, un examen de embarazo y unos análisis.

"El examen ha salido positivo" esa pequeña frase la había marcado abrazando sus piernas para finalmente caer en un completo llanto, con el miedo cubriéndola el terror de pensar que quizás ahora sería más difícil mantener o aguantar aquella situación, un bebé, un niño estaba formándose en su vientre.

Un niño que era parte suya y de su esposo, aquel que de ser un príncipe se terminó volviendo un monstruo ante sus ojos.


End file.
